1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to circuit boards and, more particularly, to a circuit board with handles.
2. Description of Related Art
With computers becoming ever smaller, space inside the computers is at a premium, making it difficult to remove and install parts. For example, to remove a circuit board from a computer, the circuit board must be directly grasped and wrestled out through a small access hole, which can result in the board being flexed and components on the board damaged.
Therefore, what is needed is a circuit board to overcome the described shortcoming.